Message Failed To Send
by YourLocalPriestess
Summary: It doesn't feel real to Garrus. It doesn't feel like over three years have passed since he met Shepard, since he first started following her into this bloody clusterfuck in an effort to save the galaxy. It doesn't feel like it's over. It doesn't feel like she's gone. And until he knows she is, he's not giving up.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The first thing Garrus registered was throbbing all over his body. He let out a groan, subharmonics wavering with the pain he couldn't voice. He tried to remember exactly where he was, what was going on, how he'd gotten here. He reached for his widow only for his talons to hit firm mattress, a trademark of medical units. So he was in a medbay. With no gun. No gun, no memory. Was Shepard here, too? Shepard…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He shot up as the memories came flooding back to him. A growl escaped him as a sharp pain shot up his chest, stealing his breath. His hand gripped the bed, forcing himself to his feet, never mind that his legs felt like lead. A quick glance told him there was no Chakwas there to stop his exit. He didn't want to think about what that might mean. Instead, he trudged forward, gaining strength (from adrenaline? Determination? Denial? It didn't matter) with every step. He slammed his hand against the panel and the doors slid open to an empty mess. Garrus swallowed past the lump in his throat. As he took in the area he told himself it was because he was scouting for enemies. Of course he was. That was logical. He swallowed again and moved toward the elevator./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was halfway there when the ship jerked forward. He gripped the mess table for balance. The ship was shaking too violently for him to catch his bearings. It lasted so long that Garrus began to wonder if the ship was on the brink of explosion. Was anyone manning the core? Were they being attacked? Goddammit, if he died now he wouldn't be able to find out…to find out…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He couldn't finish the thought. He wasn't dying here. He wasn't./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next moment a red flash pulsed through the ship and through himself. It was gone before he even had time to panic. With it, the shaking stopped and was replaced by the unmistakable sensation of plummeting down. Garrus gripped even harder, praying to the Spirits that Joker would pull them out of it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The crash threw him forward, slamming his body into the panel for the elevator before he slumped against it. The door slid open and his upper body collapsed into the small compartment. He grumbled out a curse and willed himself to drag the rest of his body inside. He leaned against a side wall and gripping his chest with one arm. With the other arm he reached up and punched in the CIC's floor. The elevator groaned before moving upward, slower than normal, but still upward. He was still slumped on the ground when the doors pulled open with a metallic screech, only opening halfway./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a flurry of feet running in front of doors. No one seemed to have noticed that they had opened. Garrus opened his mouth to speak but no sound left him. He coughed and tried to haul himself off the floor, but couldn't find any grip in the bare, metal area. He would have to tell Shepard to retrofit railings in when this was all over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Garrus!" He looked up to see Tali running toward him across the room. "You're supposed to be in the med bay. What are you doing?" She hooked her arm around his back and under his arms and hoisted him to his feet. They moved slowly as she guided him out of the elevator into the chaos./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where's Shepard?" he croaked out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quarians had the benefit of envirosuits to hide the things exposed faces would otherwise give away. But Garrus felt the almost-falter in her step and the stiffness that hadn't been there before in her arms. His mandibles twitched in irritation when she didn't respond./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on. Chakwas is just over here. We crashed onto some planet. Most of our tech is down so we're not entirely sure where we are. She's near the airlock, trying to run some tests on whether or not there's breathable air out there. You really shouldn't—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tali," Garrus ground out, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Where. Is. Shepard."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She stopped and looked up at him. If she heard the desperation in his subvocals she didn't comment on it. "She—" Her voice hitched. Garrus' stomach did some weird kind of twist as something like bile rose in his throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where's Joker?" he growled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""With Chakwas." Her voice was higher pitched and choked out with what was a poorly disguised sob. It suddenly struck Garrus that he didn't know if quarians could cry. He wasn't interested in finding out just then, either. "He hit his head pretty hard in the crash."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I want to see him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There was nothing he could have done, Garr—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tali/span." His voice flanged with distraught they both pretended not to hear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tali was silent for a moment before she continued to guide him toward the airlock. They rounded the corner and Garrus could see Joker sitting on a small crate while Chakwas performed an exam on him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You," Garrus said, his voice rough with emotions he refused to process. All he could accept was the anger that was coursing through him and suddenly erasing all his pain. He pulled himself off of Tali's arm and straightened to his full seven foot height. "What happened down there? Why didn't you wait? Why didn't you—?" He hated the way his voice cracked and flanged as he spoke. His fingers twitched at his side and he felt his mandibles flutter against his will in what any turian would recognize as distress. He stepped toward Joker only to have Tali and Chakwas block his path./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Garrus, stop." Chakwas was using her doctor voice, which only served to piss him off further./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not going to hurt him," he growled. "I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"want/span an explanation."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She was gone, Garrus," Joker said, staring at the wall opposite him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you mean gone? I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"saw/span her, Joker. She was running. She was span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"alive/span." A keen broke loose from him, whether it was from the pain physical pain in his chest or emotional, he didn't know and didn't care./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Garrus, let me check over you. You really shouldn't be moving this much."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He batted Chakwas away. Joker finally looked up, a few tears tracking down his face. Garrus felt his anger slipping through his hands at the hopeless look in his pilot's, his friend's, eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She made it to the beam, but we couldn't raise her. Everything was going to hell at the end. We stayed as long as we could, but Hackett gave the order to get as clear we could. He didn't even mention her."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Garrus let out another keen, this time not even fighting it, and leaned against the wall, slowly slipping down it into a sitting position. His armor against the steel wall screeched. He buried his face in his hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What happened?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The Citadel exploded." Joker's voice sounded as empty as Garrus felt. He was looking at the wall again, but Garrus could tell he was seeing something else entirely. "Then there was this…flash, of red. It passed through the ship even when we were in FTL." The disbelief in his voice was palpable. "I'm pretty sure it caused the crash."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What other losses?" Garrus' voice was all professionalism and steadiness, anything to hide the growing feeling of span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"no, no, no/span that was crushing his lungs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was quiet for so long Garrus almost forgot he asked a question. "EDI," Joker choked out. He coughed once to shake the waiver from his voice. "With the flash, she…she, uh…she hasn't woken up. She won't wake up."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was quiet for a moment. Even Tali and Chakwas a few feet away fell silent, though they didn't turn to look./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry, Joker."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Again, quiet filled the tiny airlock and hallway while Garrus put together the pieces of a puzzle he knew was better left unsolved./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""When—" his voice was trembling. He shook his head and looked up at Joker. "When did they find her body?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"To this Joker frowned. Even Tali and Chakwas turned to look now, not bothering to hide their confusion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The Citadel span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"exploded/span, Garrus." Joker paused, his brows coming together before he continued. "She was on it when it did."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know that," Garrus ground out. "When did they find her? When did we hear back from the admiral?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Joker's frown deepened. "The red flash knocked out all our systems. We haven't heard anything since the crash two hours ago."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before Joker was even finished speaking Garrus hauled himself upright, groaning slightly as his chest fought back against the movement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Garrus, I know that look. Don't do this. She—she didn't make it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Garrus stood and looked at him, his whole body going still. "That woman was spaced and survived. That woman took out a Collector base. That woman defeated a reaper on foot. That woman united the fucking galaxy and saved our asses more times than either of us can count." Garrus drew himself up to his full height. "She's not dead yet."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He marched out of the hall, against the protests of Tali and Chakwas. He passed by a rush of crew members who were carrying bits and pieces of the ship to other areas. He pressed the elevator panel, despite the frozen doors. He pressed the panel again, and again, and again. He had to start working. They had to get the ship moving. They had to get the coms up. They had to repair the FTL systems. They had to fix the goddamned elevator./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He punched one of the frozen doors with a growl, and then shoved his way into the compartment. "Can someone bring me a set of biotic wrenches, a screwdriver, and a hydroponic blaster?" Garrus shouted into the CIC./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was only a few minutes before someone had brought him what he needed. He arranged the tools where he could grab them easily and set to work getting the panel off. If they were to get anywhere in moving the repairs along, this elevator had to be functional. And if there was anything Garrus was good at, it was fixing things and shooting things. And with the apparent lack of enemies, fixing was what he would do. Hell, he might even put in the railing. Shepard would hate it. He almost smiled at the thought./p


End file.
